


The Bachelorette (of Kpop)

by Ry1997



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), The Bachelorette (TV), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drama & Romance, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ry1997/pseuds/Ry1997
Summary: Nora Laurent has been randomly selected to be the next Bachelorette on the hit American television series. 18 outstandingly hot guys and one female spitfire, who will end up tying the knot?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Original Female Character(s), Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Original Female Character(s), Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Original Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Original Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Original Female Character(s), Park Seonghwa/Original Female Character(s), Qian Kun/Original Female Character(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s), Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a split-second project being co-written by me and my bff! This chapter is just introducing all the readers to our OC Nora! Hope you enjoy :)

Introduction:

**"Hi! My name is Nora Laurent, and I'm a first-generation French-American from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."**

Tell us about yourself!

**I was born on October 19th, 1997 in Altoona, Pennsylvania. When I was around five years old, my parents moved us to Pittsburgh. My younger sister Clarice was born about a year later. We haven't moved since!**

What do you do for a living?

**I'm an Interior Designer! I co-own and operate Studio Blue Designs with my best friend Aaron. He manages all the financial side while I go and do designs.**

What are you hoping to find while on _The_ _Bachelorette_?

**"I'm honestly just looking for a partner in crime, someone who I can have fun with. Bonus points if he's a perfect gentlemen and treats me right! Even better if we go through the whole falling in love experience."**

Are you excited to meet all the contestants?

**"Very much so! I haven't seen any pictures or glances yet, but the fact that I'll meet eighteen guys in a few hours is giving me some serious jitters! I'm just hoping for someone special, as is everybody watching I suppose."**

What made you decide to become the Bachelorette?

**"Well in all honesty Chris, my mom entered me in the drawing without telling me! I'm still happy to be here."**

Well good luck, we look forward to sharing this experience with you!

**"Thank you, I can't wait!"**


	2. Episode One - The Bachelorette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Episode One of this season, and the Bachelorette Nora is finally able to meet the eighteen men competing. Who knows, maybe some of them will stick out more than others. First impressions are everything afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start off by saying that this universe is completely fictional, and while I'm trying to stay very close to the boys' personalities, I'm also altering some for the sake of drama and satire, and as a way to progress the story. Other than that, I seriously hope you all enjoy this chapter and the Rose Ceremony will be posted shortly :)) Comment who you're rooting for!! Much love, Ry~

It was very dark by the time the cameras had begun rolling. The moon and the stars, among a thousand rustic street lamps, illuminated the patio where Nora waited for the first limousine. There were at least five cameras just around the entrance where she stood, another dozen or so scattered through the mansion where the Rose Ceremony would take place. There were hundreds of crew scattered around the filming site as well; staff for every possible emergency or event that could happen. In the past fifteen minutes, Nora had been checked by several hair and makeup staff members just to finish the final touches.

Nora hadn’t even thought to look in a mirror yet, fearing the person she thought she was wouldn’t be the one looking back at her. She was afraid she wouldn’t recognize herself through the gorgeous dress and layers of makeup and hairspray that coated her. It wasn’t that she couldn’t make her own fashion choices, but the show staff insisted that they be in charge of the first night’s look. The dress Nora was wearing was truly beautiful, albeit a bit too flashy for her taste; she couldn’t imagine the price tag.

The dress was a sleeveless floor-length silk garment that was a light and creamy looking gray. There was a layer of lacework over the silk; intricate designs of swirls and flowers dotted with rhinestones almost the exact color of the dress. The back of the dress flowed out into a mini train that the designer had gathered slightly to form smooth ripples in the fabric. Paired with a set of matching silk wedges that must have elevated Nora at least five inches, the outfit reminded the young woman of a red carpet event. The thought of red carpets brought a smile to Nora’s face, eyes glancing briefly at the red carpet she stood on. The outfit must have been perfect for the occasion then. 

Chris Harrison made his way up to Nora, shaking her hand briefly before giving her a once-over, checking to make sure every hair on her head was in place. Nora smiled at him, releasing his hand and stepping back.

“The first limo will be here in a few minutes. I’m going to go ahead and do my introductions. Smile for the camera Nora!” Chris said energetically.

“I will certainly try.” Nora laughed, the dazzling smile already present on her face.

Chris seemed satisfied with the answer before walking farther on the path and disappearing behind a bush. Nora watched him go before turning back to the unopened gate, swallowing the lump in her throat that had formed. She passed time by fidgeting with the rings and bracelets that adorned her hands and wrists, occasionally reaching up to brush a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear. Waiting any longer may have killed her, but Nora was saved by the sound of a car’s engine coming closer to the gated house.

The engine stalled as the gate was opened automatically, someone having pushed a button somewhere. The pitch black limo pulled into the circular driveway, stopping adjacent to where Nora was standing, bringing a smile to her face. The first man to exit the vehicle was on the taller side, though Nora in heels could probably rival his height. He was very clean-looking, his suit crisp and free of wrinkles. From what Nora could see, he had an excess of ear piercings that added to the overall coolness of his personality. He reached Nora in about four strides, smiling down at her and taking her hand in his, bringing it to his lips in a gentle kiss. 

“And what might your name be good sir?” Nora smiled back at the man, completely entranced already.

“Joshua Hong, but you can call me Josh.” 

Nora parroted the name back, seeing how it felt on her lips. After a brief consideration she smiled brighter, nodding at him. His shoulders seemed to relieve some tension, rubbing her wrist with his thumb.

“Well Josh, I look forward to speaking with you more inside.”

“Until then, pretty lady.” He winked at her, before following the pathway to where Chris was to interview the new wave of bachelors. 

* * *

The next few meetings were much like Joshua’s. Each man doing some sort of sweet gesture and introducing themselves. For the life of her, Nora hoped she could keep up with all of the names. Josh would be easy, as his face seemed to be ingrained in Nora’s brain. First impressions really were everything.

Just as the last bachelor, a very tall man named Jun, ascended the stairs to the hidden garden area, another limousine pulled into the driveway. This one was a brilliant white that seemed to lack any sort of stain on its exterior. Nora greeted Jackson, the first one to emerge from the new car. As he left her side, his charisma causing the never-ending smile Nora had to persist, she turned to gape at the next bachelor. He was like a lot of the others, tall and devilishly good-looking. But his face contained a far more youthful glow than the others. He approached softly, his steps not making any sort of sound on the cobblestone and carpet.

“Hello…” He spoke softly, eyes bright like the stars above him. “I’m Seonghwa.”

“Hi Seonghwa, I’m Nora, though you probably already knew that.”

He laughed lightly at Nora’s comment, causing her to giggle as well. They stared at each other a moment longer, seeming to be lost in the expanse of each other’s eyes.

“Pardon me but you’re quite possibly the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.” His voice held a warm and sincerity to his words that made Nora blush deeply.

“Why thank you… I suppose I’ll see you inside then?” Nora stuttered out. 

Instead of responding, Seonghwa nodded eagerly and went to meet Chris just as the next bachelor exited the limo. Nora’s eyes scanned the entirety of the new male approaching her, noting that almost every piece of clothing on him was designer. His hands were littered with a variety of rings, and the first few buttons of his collar were opened to reveal a necklace or two hiding under the soft silk of the shirt. He had his blazer thrown over his right shoulder, his finger hooked through a little loop of fabric on the inside of the expensive coat. 

He approached confidently, as if sizing Nora up. She grinned and bared through the action, determined to be polite even if this guy wasn’t about to be. The producers wouldn’t have let him on if he was an asshole; Nora had to trust their confidence. He smiled politely at Nora, brushing his hair back with his free hand before speaking.

“My name is super complicated to say, so you can just call me BamBam.”

Definitely not what Nora was expecting, but she giggled and said “Can you still tell me? I can try my best, honest!”

The stranger laughed at her excitement, eyes crinkling with the action. “My name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul. It’s Thai, just like myself.” 

Now it was Nora’s turn to laugh, apologizing in advance for butchering BamBam’s name. “Kun-Kunpimook? Kunpimook.” She said, still unsure.

BamBam nodded at her and smiled, making another joke about the exoticism of his name before promising to speak to her again inside. She waved to him, internally sighing in relief that he just had a lot of swagger in him. The final bachelors of the limo introduced themselves politely, and Nora watched as the final limo pulled into the driveway. At this point, Nora’s knees and feet were starting to cramp from the excessive standing in heels. She wasn’t paying attention and made a peeved face while shifting her weight and moving the dress so she wouldn’t catch it on her shoes.

“Oh no, am I hideous?” The smooth male voice asked in front of her.

In an instant Nora was blushing and spewing profuse apologies at the handsome man in front of her. He wasn’t as tall as the others, but he was toned; muscles bulging and showing through his suit jacket. 

“I’m so sorry! I was just internally complaining about these god awful wedges I’ve been standing in! I didn’t mean to offend you!”

The man laughed, smiling at her antics. “No, it’s fine! Do you want help taking them off?”

Nora blushed harder, watching as the man chuckled quietly to himself. “No, it’s fine. I suppose I’ll live. I’m Nora.”

“I’m Jongin, but call me Kai.” He winked at her. 

Nora swore she was redder than a tomato by now, everything the man seemed to do having an effect on her and her body. She nodded to him, repeating the name only to see him smile. Hesitantly, Kai leaned forward and gently kissed Nora’s check, asking for a moment or two to speak once they were inside. Nora promised that she wouldn’t pass him up. Once Kai had left her side, a producer came over to check her hair and makeup before the next few gentlemen came out.

The following gentlemen greeted her without another embarrassing incident that would have all the viewers chuckling at the bashfulness of the Bachelorette. The last eligible bachelor exited the limo and the first thing Nora noticed was his hair color. It was blue. Not dark enough to be navy, and not bright enough to be highlighter, but a lovely shade of ocean blue. It suited him well. 

As soon as the man climbed the stairs, he tripped on the carpet and quite literally stumbled into Nora. Thankfully, the pair didn’t crash to the ground, Nora grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket to steady him. The roles seemed to be reversed from before, because it was now the man who was blushing and apologizing sheepishly while Nora waved him off and laughed. She promised him that it was fine, and that if he hadn’t tripped she would have eventually.

“I’m Juyeon by the way.” He muttered, blush still dusting his tanned cheeks. 

“I’m Nora, and I promise you’re good. I will trip before the night is out. I guarantee it!”

“You can’t do that! You have way more at stake than I do!”

She laughed at him, resting a palm on his chest flirtatiously. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well if I fall, I may bruise something, nothing major. But if you fall, you could break an ankle or tear your pretty dress! Or break your nose, and this is unacceptable.”

“Alright, you've convinced me. I won’t trip!”

“I’ll hold you to that Nora.” Juyeon stated, a small smile gracing his features.

The two parted with the promise of yet another moment to be shared in the main room before the Rose Ceremony. With that, Juyeon followed the carpet as the limo finally pulled away and shut the gates behind it. Cameras were cut and many staff members rushed Nora to a hair and makeup set-up to brush up on her look. The costuming director also gave her a pair of soft ballet flats to exchange for the wedges, having caught her conversation with Kai earlier. She thanked the director and shed the heels, returning to her short stature and sighing with relief as she rolled out her ankles. Of course her dress was a bit longer and now required her to lift it when she walked, but Nora didn’t mind. 

A producer emerged from the shadows to speak to another staff member, tapping his watch and gesturing to Nora. He must have made a comment on the wedges, because another producer handed the shoes back to Nora, an apologetic look on her face. Refusing to put them back on until she was in the presence of the boys, Nora slung the wedges over her shoulder by the strap and began the walk to the garden where all her boys were waiting for her.

* * *

The tension in the garden was palpable, all of the boys could feel it. Some were socializing to be kind with one another, but they all knew the stakes of the competition. Every single one of them had been charmed by Nora, and all of them were thinking of ways to steal her away before the impending eliminations. It seemed cruel to have an elimination the first night, but none of them dwelled on that fact. All of the boys had one thing on their minds; The first impression Rose. 

Chris Harrison emerged from a side room, a cameraman and the lady of the hour in tow. Nora had her wedges slung over her shoulder, causing Kai to let out a small laugh. All of the boys had their eyes on her, admiring Nora’s beauty and brainstorming different topics of conversation when they inevitably got to speak again. Nora smiled at the crowd of handsome men, reluctantly removing her flats and replacing them with her silky wedges. As soon as her posture straightened, the camera was on and Chris was commenting on the aray of men in the room. Nora answered a few questions, anxiously looking between the boys and trying to figure out who she’d try to steal first. Chris could sense her eagerness and let her go with a smile, turning and winking at all the boys.

“Joshua!” The boy’s head perked up, “Would you like to join me outside for a bit?”

“I would be honored.” Joshua replied, smiling and opening the door to the back patio, the room releasing a collective sigh as the door shut softly behind the pair.

* * *

The moon reflected on the pool water, casting a warm glow on the back patio area. Small mason jar lights hung from the porch overhang, illuminating both Josh and Nora’s faces. She smiled at him, whispering a shy hello as he examined her face.

“Hello Nora, so we meet again.” He smiled at her, winking flirtatiously and looking up at the sky. 

“Yes, indeed we do. So Josh, tell me about yourself.” Nora said.

“Well what would you like to know?” He answered, turning back to face her.

“Anything… Everything.” She shrugged, “Your life story if you have time.”

He chuckled “Well professionally I’m a translator. Big businesses pay me to go on trips and help them communicate overseas.”

“That’s pretty cool! What languages do you speak?”

“Well to start off, English.” Both of them chuckled. “I also speak Korean and Japanese fluently, and I know enough Mandarin and Spanish to get by, possibly translate.”

“I’m impressed, I can barely speak English sometimes. I grew up speaking French with my parents and grandparents but I haven’t really used it in a while.” 

Joshua nodded, “Well you are welcome to speak in French to me anytime, and I will use my Spanish to interpret to the best of my ability.” 

The pair laughed loudly, agreeing to the terms and promising to teach each other snippets of their own languages before the door to the back patio opened and the moment was broken. The figure that emerged from the door looked sheepish, his name escaping Nora’s mind for a moment. Josh took that as he cue to leave, smiling as he went back inside. Nora’s smile lingered while she conversed with Wonho, excited to talk to the boys more one on one.

After Wonho came Jeonghan, followed by Baekhyun who had Nora laughing until tears were practically falling from her eyes. After Baekhyun bid her farewell, Nora went and retrieved Juyeon, the two talking quietly yet animatedly about their interests and favorite books. Juyeon was a quiet soul, and that was definitely something Nora could appreciate.

After Juyeon went inside, BamBam had waltzed out, two flutes of champagne in his hands and a smug look on his face. Nora politely accepted the flute, taking a sip of the bubbly drink before turning to BamBam to talk to him.

“So BamBam, what do you do for a living? This seems to be the topic of the night amongst everybody.” Nora smiled slightly, prompting the man to speak.

“I’m a fashion critic, it’s honestly the best job. Fashion is just so subjective and amazing, I could never get tired of it.” He answered, speaking with his hands as much as he could.

“That’s lovely, I bet you get to attend the best gatherings and parties.”

“I do, and they’re one hell of an experience I’ll tell you that.” He chuckled, finishing off his drink before taking the flute from Nora’s hand and setting both glasses down on a nearby table. “What do you do Nora?”

“I’m an interior designer-” Nora was cut off suddenly. 

“Interior design? For real? Isn’t that… boring?” He spoke loudly.

“No, not exactly-” Yet again, Nora was cut off.

“It always sounded quite boring, especially with the modern use of just gray.”

Nora swallowed loudly, ignoring BamBam’s inherent rudeness towards her life’s work. This was fine, she’d swallow her pride and eliminate him that night. The two spoke about trivial things after that, and Jackson came minutes later to steal Nora away on a walk through the gardens. The distraction was welcome, and Jackson was a nice enough guy.

The night continued on, none of the other boys directly insulting Nora but there were a few she couldn’t sense any chemistry. Namjoon and Kun had been lovely to talk to, but she could tell that they wouldn’t be any more than friends. Jun was the same way, except he told Nora directly that he didn’t feel a spark, and she agreed. They promised to stay friends, as Jun’s sense of humor perfectly matched with Nora’s snarky comments. 

Yixing had come out next, all smiles and talking to Nora about his life. He’d moved from China with just him and his cat; Nora found out later that the cat didn’t have a name and she’d told Yixing to name it the next opportunity he got.

“If I may speak so freely,” Yixing said, “I was kind of entered without my knowledge and I’m not sure if I will be able to stay away from home for as long as this lasts…”

Nora nodded sadly, understanding the predicament that Yixing had found himself in. Nora once again promised to remain friends with the man and would send him home that evening. He apologized but Nora simply waved him off, stating she wouldn’t keep him here if he didn’t want to be. In the end Yixing thanked her while smiling, promising he’d write as soon as he found the perfect name for his cat.

Hoshi, Taeyong, Seonghwa and Hoseok all came and went after Yixing. Taeyong had been the perfect gentleman, doing his best to talk about interesting aspects of his life and leaving Nora curious for more. Seonghwa, although being an angel upon meeting, seemed to be a little too obsessed with cleanliness and order for Nora’s liking, not that that quality was bad, it’s just not what she was looking for in a man. Kai followed Seonghwa, keeping up the same care-free aura he’d started with. 

Changkyun was next, and to Nora, he was an oddity. Not the bad kind of odd, but he stood out amongst the crowd. The only one with a facial piercing and a visible tattoo poking out from under his jacket, Changkyun had a colder exterior at first glance. But from talking with him, Nora knew he had his soft spots.

“So you’re a photographer? Is it freelance or employed by a company?” Nora questioned excitedly.

Changkyun smiled softly, licking his lips as they were very dry. “Professionally, I own a business with a friend of mine. But I do a lot of freelance work that goes to exhibits. But professionally I do graduation pictures and all the fun family stuff.”

“Would you ever take photos of me?” 

Without missing a beat, Changkyun straightened and smirked. “In a heartbeat, you’d be an amazing muse to photograph.”

Nora blushed, not expecting the bluntness. Changkyun seemed to shrink back from his confidence, and the rest of their time was spent walking in a comfortable silence. As Changkyun bid her goodbye, the last man walked onto the patio, a spring in his step. Nora smiled at him, quirking a brow playfully.

“Any reason you’re particularly excited?” She asked him, remembering his name to be Kevin.

“They say you save the best for last, right?” He smiled gleefully, pointing finger guns in Nora’s direction.

Nora snorted quite unladylike while Kevin broke into a loud fit of laughter, not at all embarrassed by the awkwardness of the gesture. They laughed together for a moment longer before they both collected themselves. 

“Where are you from Kevin? Clearly you must get your sense of humor from somewhere?” Nora asked.

“I’m Canadian, just be glad I’m not made of maple syrup.” He grinned, winking at Nora.

She laughed again, “Ah yes, a Canadian, this explains everything.”

“Well good, saves me the trouble of reenacting my life story for you!”

Nora found herself laughing easily with Kevin, each of his lame jokes landing perfectly. Whether he intended it or not, he always brought a smile to her face. It was a complete flip from the shy boy who’d greeted her only a few hours earlier. 

As Kevin left, Chris appeared to discuss the upcoming choices with Nora. She revealed who’d be given the First Impression Rose, no one coming close to beating the man she chose. Nora also disclosed the few she’d considered sending home, having to part with six of the boys tonight. Chris went over what would happen after the ceremony had concluded and when the cameras turned off. He also mentioned posted security if one of the boys lashed out, though Nora assured him none of them were that raucous. The pair stood from the chairs they’d found themselves in and made their way to the parlor where the ceremony would take place, finding the boys all seated and waited for Nora to begin.

* * *

_until next episode - 3.6k words_


	3. The First Rose Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official Rose Ceremony and elimination of the Bachelorette, Nora just hopes she's making the right choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Rose Ceremonies/Eliminations will be getting their own chapters, and these will be incredibly short most of the time! I hope y'all enjoyed the first "episode" lmao, it's been a solid minute since I've watched the Bachelorette so I apologize for inconsistencies and such. Comment on who you think will end up stealing Nora's heart!!

The room was completely silent when the cameras began rolling for the Rose Ceremony. All eyes were on Nora as she stepped up to the table containing the roses. She smiled and made eye contact with all the boys, regret bubbling in her stomach with the impending eliminations only minutes away.

“Firstly, it was amazing meeting and talking with all of you! The snippets of your lives have already piqued my curiosity, so I’m anxious to get to know you more! Secondly, I really wish I could keep everybody here for the week, but sadly that’s not the case. So I just want to part with the six of you as friends, and you’re welcome to contact me anytime.” Nora finished with a smile.

The boys all clapped or smiled, nodding at her short speech before turning their attention to the red rose Nora had picked up. They all knew what it was; the famous first impression rose. It was a free pass through the elimination, not to mention a huge honor and ego-booster for the guy who managed to capture Nora’s attention. They all waited attentively as Nora spun the de-thorned rose between her fingers, admiring its color.

“I have to say, I had a great many candidates to choose from for this rose, and nobody quite had the impression that this man did. And even though I haven’t tripped yet, I promise you I will.” Nora met eyes with the man before calling his name. “Juyeon.”

The boy gulped, not thinking he’d be the one on the spot. He stood, watching as Nora smiled and beckoned him forward. He took careful steps, praying he wouldn’t trip in front of all the others who had probably placed a target on his back. Juyeon finally stood hesitantly in front of Nora, smiling slightly at her wide grin.

“Juyeon,” she repeated, “Will you accept this rose as an apology for not tripping on your behalf?”

Juyeon laughed at her witty remark, graciously accepting the rose with a soft yes and returning to his seat in awe. He kept quiet, well aware there were around seventeen pairs of eyes glaring holes into him. Not that Juyeon cared, he was the luckiest one right now. 

Nora cleared her throat, turning attention back to herself and the eleven roses sitting before her, waiting to be pinned on suit jackets. Six eliminations, she could do this. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Nora examined the faces of the men before her. Some were smiling, confident or hiding their worries behind a flash of pearly teeth. Others were blank-faced, the tension getting to them. 

“Let us begin then,” Nora stated semi-confidently, “Joshua.”

* * *

One by one the boys came up to the table and accepted their roses, grateful smiles gracing their features as Nora pinned the roses to their jackets. There were currently only five roses left, and eleven gentlemen waiting impatiently. Yixing and Jun both wore encouraging smiles, already knowing they wouldn’t be receiving roses. Others like Kevin wiggled with anxiety, smiling in Nora’s direction but still worried nonetheless.

“Kevin.” Nora called out as Taeyong took his seat. “Will you accept this rose?”

“Yes, most definitely.” Kevin smiled goofily, causing Nora to giggle.

The remaining four roses were hard to dole out, sadness filling Nora the closer she got to the end. Changkyun was the last bachelor to sit down, a rose pinned somewhat wonkily to the breast pocket of his blazer. Nora sighed and sadly examined the six men who were without roses.

“I wish you all the best, and I really do hope you find the one for you. I’m your biggest fan!” She smiled, a lot of them smiling back.

Chris Harrison came and did some closing statements, and security ushered the men to the limos outside waiting to take them to the airports. Nora made a point to say goodbye to every man, hugging Yixing and silently slipping him her phone number to hold him to his promise. After the former contestants had gone, and the cameras had been turned off, the room looked to Nora and Chris for guidance.

“Well you all survived, congratulations.” Chris said to the remaining boys.

“I’m very excited to get to know you all in the days to come, and expect a date card to appear soon!” Nora exclaimed before exiting the room to head to her own car.

As she walked, Nora recounted the names of the eliminated contestants; Namjoon, Yixing, Kun, Jun, BamBam, and Seonghwa. She’d parted on good terms with all but one of those men, not being surprised by the cold indifference BamBam had shone her on his way out. Seonghwa had been sad, but wished her the best. The others did much of the same, hoping for Nora’s happiness. She smiled before getting into the backseat of the car and sighing, feeling the weight of the situation fully for the first time.

* * *

_until next episode - 822 words_


	4. Episode Two: Retro Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora takes her love of the 1980's to the next level and themes this week's round of dates off popular activities of the era. Perhaps she's growing fond of just a few of her eligible bachelors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm trying to balance schoolwork and writing while in quarantine, and it's proving to be difficult! I'm managing multiple stories on two platforms, so I hope I can create a good schedule for posting! If any of you are wondering about the next chapter of Black Rose, it's coming soon!! The next chapter is boring to write so it's hard to get through but it should be up Friday or Saturday! Anyway, enough of my rant, please enjoy this chapter!!

The first date card appeared in the house on Tuesday, three days after the first Rose Ceremony. The boys had been very anxious ever since, their lack of communication and technology fraying on their nerves. Producers had come by the day before, conducting interviews and arranging wardrobes for each of the remaining contestants. No hints were dropped at the time of what would be going on during the week, only adding to the heightened suspense. When the camera crew arrived that morning, the remaining twelve knew something was amiss

Most of the boys were sitting around the parlor, dirty plates sitting on surfaces from breakfast when Baekhyun burst through the double doors, envelope in hand. He called for the remaining boys to gather around, claiming a producer had handed him a date card to read aloud. Once everyone had gathered, and the cameras had been turned on, Baekhyun was allowed to read the card to the eager boys. 

“For Taeyong, Wonho, Jackson, Jeonghan, and Kevin…” Baekhyun paused for dramatic effect, “Let’s roll!” He finished, showing the image of a bowling ball to the selected boys. 

The chosen five were ecstatic, listening intently to the producers about the details of the group date. The others glanced between each other, dejected looks present on their faces. They all exited the room with Chris Harrison for another round of interviews, all sighing collectively and hoping that the next two days would bring some more luck their way.

* * *

Nora had to admit, the bowling alley looked fabulous. True to her love of the 80’s, the alley was a retro-style paradise. The walls were a bright white with fluorescent lights of multiple colors creating swirly patterns on the walls. There were twelve lanes in total, but for the sake of interaction, Nora and the boys would only be using two. The booths were the same white as the walls, but the cushions were a burnt orange, not at all frayed or worn down. Every surface and lane looked over-polished, shining in the brilliant rays of the lights. 

After much debating with the staff, Nora had secured her right to picking her own outfits when fancy dresses weren’t required, meaning Rose Ceremonies were the only times she’d be given outfits. Today she’d dressed herself from the overflowing steamer trunks sitting in her spacious hotel room. Nora was dressed in high-waisted gold velvet pants that flowed down the expanse of her legs and flared at the ankles. She was wearing a loose-fitting classic band t-shirt that had been knotted in the front to rest at the waistband of her pants. Her bowling shoes were already on, black stilettos discarded next to the small clutch she’d brought along. Nora’s hair was styled in loose waves that passed her collarbones and splayed over the middle of her back. Makeup was minimal yet bold, just how she liked it. The look was nothing too fancy, but surely conveyed her true sense of style. If the boys couldn’t appreciate the care-free boho look, they weren’t the right one for Nora!

Just as the doors to the bowling alley opened, the cameras began rolling and a pleased smile came to Nora’s face as she spotted the five men. They all looked excited to be there, each having their own unique outfit and look. One by one Nora hugged the guys and thanked them for coming, urging them to take a seat in the booths surrounding their private lanes. Kevin and Jackson took the opportunity to take their seats next to Nora, while Taeyong, Jeonghan, and Wonho sat opposite her. 

“Alrighty boys, who’s ready to do some bowling?” Nora grinned as they all cheered. “So this is how it’s going to work; We’re going to split into two teams of three and play. The team with the most points gets to join me for some grub afterwards. Sound fair?”

The boys agreed, a competitive glint in all their eyes. Nora waited for them to settle before explaining how the rose would work. She explained that the player who she enjoyed the company the most of and had a score to rival her own would win the rose. Immediately a few grinned, promising that they could triumph over the others. Nora snorted, assuring the boys that she’d been bowling since birth and it would take everything they had to beat her. 

After a round of raucous laughter, the teams were decided. Team captains were Nora and Taeyong, who had graciously volunteered when the others would not. Nora and Taeyong played rock-paper-scissors to decide their teammates until everyone had been picked. Team Nora consisted of Nora, Wonho, and Kevin while Team Taeyong was himself, Jeonghan and Jackson. Taeyong insisted on ladies first, allowing Nora’s team to go and select their balls while Chris talked with the remaining three. Nora selected a medium-sized ball that was a deep aqua in color. She weighed it in her hands before deciding it was just right and returning to the booths. Once Taeyong’s team had retrieved their own balls, the challenge was on.

* * *

Nora had been right, she was a goddess at bowling. At the hour mark Nora’s team was in the lead by almost fifty points; Nora herself having close to a hundred and twenty points. She was followed by Kevin and Jackson who were tied for second. The bottom of the leader board was Jeonghan and Wonho, the others a mix in the middle. Nora had to say she was truly enjoying herself bowling with these boys, their senses of humor and laughter brightening her smile constantly. 

The end of the game approached quickly, Nora still far ahead of everybody else. It was clear to see the opposing team was at a disadvantage. With no time to close the point gap, Team Taeyong lost greatly to Nora and her team. While the loss was upsetting to the three boys, everybody was all smiles as the board was cleared and balls were returned. Taeyong, Jeonghan, and Jackson wished the other boys goodnight as they were escorted back to the mansion. Wonho and Kevin accepted Nora’s invitation to a burger joint after, hoping for the possibility of the rose for tonight’s endeavors. 

When they reached the 50’s style joint, they sat down on bright red stools at the bar, Nora in between the boys. They chatted while dipping french fries in all different things; ketchup, mustard, and even Nora’s chocolate milkshake. While Kevin was respectful in his distance, constantly cracking jokes, Wonho was a bit more affectionate. Nora didn’t sense jealousy, just a need for constant attention. Wonho’s hand rested idly on Nora’s left thigh, something that she didn’t mind but wasn’t expecting. 

“Every time my roommate does anything remotely as ridiculous as the fridge fiasco, I threaten to move back to Canada. Eric knows I wouldn’t do it but he gets scared every time!” Kevin laughed, popping another onion ring into his mouth.

“Your roommates sound like a lot of fun Kevin, I couldn’t imagine.” Nora commented, sipping her milkshake. 

“Roommate horror stories are a staple for everybody, I’m sure you have your fair share, right Nora?” Wonho asked, studying her features.

“One time my old roommate's cat had kittens in our bathroom and she didn’t tell me until later, but that’s as crazy as it gets.” She replied.

The easy conversation continued throughout the remainder of the greasy meal, and when the clock on the wall struck ten, Nora knew it was time to hand off the rose and head back to her hotel room. If Wonho was disappointed he didn’t get the rose, he didn’t show it. Kevin was in disbelief when Nora had asked him to accept the rose, making sure she was confident in her decision. The act led to some shared laughs and a brief hug. Nora wished the boys goodnight before getting into her own car and driving to the hotel room. 

* * *

Everyone in the mansion knew every detail about the group date the next morning, including the details that Kevin and Wonho had chosen to disclose to the others. Interviews had been conducted the day after and then the boys had been left to their own devices for the rest of the day. When they awoke Thursday morning, there was another creamy envelope laying on the coffee table. The present producers refused to let anyone touch the date card until all the boys were up and downstairs. 

Jeonghan was the last one to trudge down the stairs, blonde hair askew in multiple directions. Kevin was instructed to open it as he already had gotten a rose for the week. The youngest man obliged, opening the envelope and removing the card. He scanned its contents before reading it out loud to the small army in the parlor.

“Come watch a classic with me, Juyeon! Bring your own popcorn!” Kevin snickered at the last bit before meeting the eyes of the quiet man. All eyes were on Juyeon as he accepted the card from Kevin quietly, re-reading the words to solidify their meaning. A moment later he was whisked away by Chris Harrison, a cameraman following them. A collective groan went through the bachelors that hadn’t had a shot to speak to Nora this week. The anxiety of the upcoming ceremony weighed them down. Kevin took off back to his room without a care in the world, ignoring the envious glares that traced him out of the parlor. It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

Going for the retro-themed dates was the best decision that Nora had thus far. She loved hearing about all the fun dates her parents had gone on and it inspired her to make her own memories the same way. Though these dates with her bachelors were far less traditional, Nora enjoyed them nonetheless. 

The sky was darkening on the private drive-in theater, and a black pick-up truck was parked in the dead center for optimal viewing. The bed of the truck was decorated with several fluffy blankets and cushions, with a small throw pillow or two in the mix. There were a few electric candles around to brighten the truck, other than that it was dark. And even though Nora had told Juyeon to bring his own popcorn, Nora had asked for a snack table and popcorn machine to be on the side of the truck.

Much like before, Nora was dressed in her own style for maximum comfort. She wore high-waisted ripped jean shorts that hugged her curves quite perfectly. Another loose t-shirt covered in sunflowers adorned her top section, and an extra large and soft mustard yellow cardigan finished the look. Nora had kicked off her vans a while ago, her socks slightly dirty from the gravel. The stylists had fixed Nora’s hair into a high messy bun that had escaped ringlets falling into her face. They also had foregone makeup, a touch that Nora had greatly appreciated. 

Juyeon had dressed in the similar comfortable style, opting for sweats and a cotton shirt covered by a denim jacket. His shoes were also discarded on the ground next to Nora’s, grey socks covering his rather large feet. The pair had exchanged an intimate embrace when Juyeon had arrived, bringing a smile to both their faces. Then Nora had led him to the snack table in order to choose their refreshments.

They settled into the cocoon of blankets with some off-brand sodas, an assorted bag of chocolates and an overflowing tub of popcorn displayed in between them. For a while they just chatted, the stack of movies forgotten beside them. After cleaning out half the popcorn in a ‘who can catch the most popcorn in their mouths’ competition, Nora decided to finally explain the date for real.

“To stay with the blast to the past theme I’ve gone for this week, I thought we could watch one of my favorite 80’s rom coms.” Nora smiled, munching contentedly on a Twix mini. 

“I’m going to need a run down of all the options, I’m not usually a movie guy.” Juyeon confessed, blushing sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll educate you.” Nora stated confidently before spreading the options out at her feet. “We have Sixteen Candles and Pretty in Pink, both starring the amazing Molly Ringwald,” Juyeon blinked but nodded as Nora continued, “And Overboard, one of my personal favorites. Oh! Also the Wedding Singer.” Nora finished excitedly, setting down the last movie. Juyeon scanned the titles, feeling a bit lost. It’s not that he’d never heard of any of these movies, he just didn’t know what they were about. At a loss, he looked at Nora and smiled. “Which one would you like to watch?”

Nora furrowed her brows, looking down at the movies, “Well, I don’t know. I’d watch any of them, hence why I picked them.” She giggled. 

“Well you said you liked Overboard, right? Let’s watch that one since it’s a favorite.” Juyeon stated convincingly, still wondering what the movie might entail.

Nora blushed and nodded, grabbing the movie and handing it off to a producer to be hooked up to the projector. As they waited Nora explained the basic plot of the movie to Juyeon, laughing at the way his nose scrunched cutely when she mentioned the actors Goldi Hawn and Kurt Russell ended up getting married after the movie. Juyeon admired the way Nora smiled and laughed, smiling slightly when she went off on tangents about different topics.

Even when the movie began playing, it was very hard for both Nora and Juyeon to concentrate. Juyeon liked the story and was intrigued enough by how the plot seemed to be unfolding, but he was distracted; very distracted. Nora had cuddled into his side, her head on his chest and an arm thrown over his midsection. He didn’t know whether she was being friendly or if it was instinctive, but the moment just felt right. He responded by laying an arm over her shoulders, pulling her slightly closer than before. He tried to enjoy the moment, but it was ruined by cameras snapping photos and producers whispering to each other. Now the distractions were everywhere, and the movie was long forgotten.

Nora felt the same way; distracted. Overboard was one of her favorite movies and she did truly want to enjoy it with Juyeon, but the reminder that this time was not as private as it should have been came with the flashing of cameras. Nora had moved closer and cuddled into Juyeon because she’d felt safe with him, and she loved the easy aura between the two of them. But the silence had been ruined by the paparazzi that had followed with the promise of posting Nora and Juyeon’s faces on magazines the next day. It was moments like this that Nora both loved and hated; she knew that her private life would be compromised for the length of this competition, possibly longer, yet she would never have found guys like this back in Pennsylvania. It was bittersweet, and no amount of chocolate would get rid of the base taste in her mouth. 

As the credits played, Nora smiled at Juyeon, untangling herself from him and grabbing at the box that contained the small rose boutineer she would give to Juyeon. He returned her smile, graciously accepting the rose as both a peace offering and apology for the invasion. His eyes conveyed to her that nothing that had happened with the cameras was her fault, and that he’d actually enjoyed the parts of the movie he focused on. They climbed out of the bed of the truck, taking a short walk to the road where the cars were waiting. In the total darkness of the night, the only people around them were the few staff members waiting to escort them to their respective living areas for the night. It was in the cover of dark, not caring if there were cameras on, that Juyeon leaned down and kissed Nora quickly, smiling as the risk turned into a reward.

* * *

The kiss hadn’t been caught on camera by some god-given miracle, and Nora didn’t want to mention it to anybody for a while, fearing for Juyeon’s throat in the house full of boys wanting to date her. Nora also had broken a promise made to herself; she wouldn’t kiss anyone until later in the show. But the moment had felt so right, and she couldn’t bring herself to regret it, not even a single bit. 

It was Saturday night, time again for another Rose Ceremony. And yet again, Nora found herself in yet another stunning dress. This dress was much different from the last, bringing a whole new vibe to Nora’s look. It was a floor-length cream dress that was covered in black dots. The dress was long-sleeved, but the sleeves and top-half were made of off-white tulle that covered the original sleeveless top of the dress and tucked into a thick black belt at the waist. Additional eye-catchers of the dress were the delicate creamy scarf that was wrapped around Nora’s neck and the slit running to the mid-thigh on the left side. The stylists had paired the flowy garment with a pair of modern closed-toe black stilettos adorned with various straps, strings and buckles. Nora’s hair into an elegant braided low-bun with her signature escape-artist ringlets framing her face. 

The look was a show-stopper, and Nora felt like a goddess walking around in way too high heels and the dress slit showing off the expanse of her long legs when she walked. Nora felt powerful, and she liked it. Nora had been given some time to talk with the contestants before the ceremony, picking all the boys she’d regretfully not seen that week. Each man complimented her radiance and beauty, all agreeing that Nora was indeed a goddess. 

The flattery all came to a rather short end when Chris had stolen Nora away for an interview about the upcoming elimination and her thoughts on the week. She almost slipped and let everyone know about the kiss, but quickly caught herself and smiled at the camera, continuing on. While Nora was preoccupied, all the boys were herded into the parlor, Juyeon and Kevin displaying their roses for all the others to see. Eight roses sat on the table, only a duo going home tonight. Nora entered the room seconds after all the boys were told to be seated, smiling at the men and walking to the table, clearing her throat as the cameras began rolling.

* * *

_until the next episode - 3k words_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's going to happen next, I may or may not be winging this whole story even with a set plan lmao. As always, leave a comment on who you think might be going home / who might end up winning! I'm also thinking of doing a sequel and having it be the Bachelor, what do y'all think?


End file.
